


Eiersandwich

by lesleytime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Eiersandwichs, F/M, Habe ich schon die marrokanischen Eier erwähnt?, M/M, Nein ich weiß auch nicht was ich da geraucht habe, Oh Gott was habe ich getan?, Pepper durchschaut alles, Tony hätte es besser wissen müssen, unsachgemäße Laborpraktiken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony und Bruce...Pepper und drei Eiersandwichs. <br/>Ein Labor, ein genervter Rotschopf...und Dinge, die man im Labor nicht tun sollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eiersandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Eiersandwichs. Ich werde sie nie wieder ernstnehmen können...  
> Ungebetaed.

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Pepper seufzte und verfluchte zum wiederholten Male ihren…Ja, was war Tony eigentlich? Sie wohnten zusammen, sie schliefen zusammen, er war Besitzer der Firma in welcher sie die Geschäftsführerin war…und doch hatte er sie jetzt unter dem Vorwand Lust auf ein Eier Sandwich zu haben, quer durch die halbe Stadt geschickt. Warum sie damit nicht einfach einen Praktikanten beauftrag hatte? Einfach. Tony hatte ihr diesen Auftrag gegeben. Ihr und nur ihr…keinem sonst traute sie zu, dieses spezielle Eiersandwich aufzutreiben. Sie schmunzelte leicht, als sie endlich an dem Delikatessenladen ankam. Das war der einzige Laden in der ganzen Stadt, der diese speziellen marokkanischen Eier verkaufte…und Tony wollte ein Eiersandwich mit marokkanischen Eiern…Nun, zumindest sagte er das, damit Pepper lange genug beschäftigt war und er und Bruce in Ruhe tüfteln konnten. Oder was man auch immer sonst dazu sagen konnte außer "heißen Sex in sexy Laborkitteln“. Pepper war schon mehr als einmal durch Zufall über die Beiden gestolpert…Das schien anscheinend auch Tony endlich bewusst geworden zu sein, denn jetzt schickte er sie immer auf eine Besorgungstour damit die Science Bros (wie Clint sie nannte) genug Zeit zum „forschen“ hatten…

Etwas genervt von den Spielchen ihres was-auch-immers, kaufte sie gleich drei der Sandwiches und fuhr zurück zum Tower. Anderthalb Stunden mussten den Beiden jetzt genügen. Während der Fahrt überlegte Pepper...Eigentlich, eigentlich reichte ihr diese Farce jetzt. Es wurde Zeit das all für alle Mal zu beenden.  
Sie gab Jarvis die Anweisung die Herren Stark und Banner nicht über ihre Rückkehr zu informieren und verschwand kurz in ihr Büro…

Bruce seufzte schwer und keuchte leise.“ Tony! Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal, ich brauche noch etwas Blut in meinem Hirn um dieses Experiment zu beenden! Geh weg da!“, keuchte er und schubste den schwarzhaarigen Multibillionär weg. Tony grinste nur süffisant und wischte sich über den Mund, steckte nun statt seiner Zunge zwei Finger auf einmal in den leicht vorgebeugten Bruce. "Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass das Experiment schon gescheitert war, nachdem dein Sperma auf den Petrischalen gelandet ist, Brucie. Jetzt lass diesen Vorwand sein…Wenn du es wirklich nicht wollen würdest, würdest du jetzt auch nicht so verführerisch nackt hier rumstehen.“, raunte er und stieß mit den Fingerkuppen gegen seine Prostata. "Pepper ist bestimmt bald wieder hier…mit den Sandwiches. Und dann müssen wir aufhören, weil sie keinen Sex im Labor mag und dann ist sie sauer und ich krieg eine Woche nur wieder Handjobs…“,jammerte er und sah seinen Wissenschaftskollegen mit großen Hundeaugen an. "Nur noch einmal…bitte?“ Bruce grummelte nur und stöhnte. Tony konnte seine Finger aber auch nicht stillhalten…“Couch. Nicht so, meine Beine geben jetzt schon nach und ich habe keine Lust nachher in einem Scherbenhaufen zu liegen, nur weil Tony Stark nicht Vorlieb mit meiner Zungentechnik nehmen konnte…“ Tony wollte schon empört darauf erwidern, dass er Banners Zungentechnik liebte und es kaum eine Bessere gab, dasselbe aber auch für seinen Arsch galt, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. "JARVIS! Ich habe gesagt, dass niemand- oh…hallo Pep.“, fügte er kleinlaut hinzu und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Auch Bruce drehte seinen Kopf leicht. Das war ihm jetzt schon mehr als Peinlich, aber als er sah was Pepper an hatte…oder besser nicht anhatte…

"Mr Stark, Dr Banner. Ihre Eiersandwiches.“, sagte sie zuckersüß und trat in den Raum, stellte das Tablett auf einem der leeren Tische ab, beugte sich dabei tief vor…bot den Jungs damit einen schönen Blick, auf ihren mehr als knappen Laborkittel und dem Hauch von nichts, den sie unter trug. "Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch bei etwas assistieren?“ Tony schluckte und zog langsam seine Finger aus Bruce, dieser allerdings griff nach hinten und hielt Tonys Arm fest. Mit leichtem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen sah er der Rothaarigen direkt in die Augen. "Nun Miss Potts…Mr Stark hier wollte mit gerade erläutern, wie ich meine Zungentechnik verbessern könnte…Aber ich denke, um wirklich Fortschritte machen zu können, brauchen wir noch eine zweite Kontrollgruppe...oder was sagen Sie dazu, Mr Stark?“ Tony starrte von einem zum anderen, grinste dann breit und nickte. "Großartige Idee, Dr Banner. Virginia, würden Sie bitte ihren süßen Hintern hier auf die Couch bewegen, ihre Wäsche ins Nichts befördern und Ihre sündvollen Schenkel weit öffnen, damit Dr Banner mit der ersten Reihe von…Testläufen starten kann?“ Pepper unterdrückte ihr Grinsen bei dieser Wortwahl, zog sich vor den beiden Herren bis auf den offenen Kittel vollkommen aus. Sie drehte sich zu den beiden, lächelte und raunte ein leises, ernstes: "Natürlich. Für die Wissenschaft würde ich fast alles tun…“

Man muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass das die ersten und letzten marokkanischen Eiersandwiches waren, die Pepper Potts in ihrem Leben auftreiben musste.


End file.
